


Birthday Cake

by dragonwrangler



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are always interesting when House is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of silliness inspired by this comment by anderson_t on a RSL birthday post at LJ- "House: Isn't this where you jump out of your birthday cake naked?"

Wilson notices the look House is giving him as Cuddy directs the positioning of the birthday cake on the long table in the middle of the room. Unable to resist, but having a feeling it’s a bad idea, he leans over and asks in a low voice, “What?”

He can almost see the gears moving in House’s head as he meets the older man’s gaze. “What?” he asks again.

“Isn’t this where you’re supposed to jump out of your own cake, naked?” House answers a little louder than necessary- causing Chase to suddenly lean away from them with a slightly nervous look, Cameron to scrunch her face as if she’d just eaten a lemon, and Foreman to cross his arms, drop his head, and snicker.

Wilson rolls his eyes, not at all surprised by the comment. “No…” he drawls as he returns House’s look. “This is where you jump out of my cake naked. Your birthday is when I jump out of a cake naked,”- which caused Chase to get out of his chair and head for the other side of the room, Cameron to start looking like someone just stole her lollipop, and Foreman to keep his head down as he continues to snicker.

And Wilson isn’t at all surprised when House pulls out a tube of frosting from his pocket and says with a satisfied smirk, “Whenever you're ready, birthday boy.”

It’s going to be a fun party.


End file.
